Guardian 3
Guardian 3 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After successfully escorting a team of researchers to Ravum Aedes Sacra and securing valuable data, Chief Pentaglass believes that the ancient temple is the key to discovering the Great Shadow's location, and so orders the Commander to once more escort the research team to Ravum Aedes Sacra and scour the place for clues. The chief confers with the Commander that he finds it fascinating that the Arkz seem to also have a fondness for the very same area that they are investigating, and cannot help but think that someone within the Hunters may be leaking top secret information to the enemy... Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 15-1 From: Government Mission: The white temple ruins still hold many secrets. Our last investigation had led to a rather startling find. We want to go back and confirm our results, so we'd like to ask for your protection once again. Stage: Ravum Aedes Sacra Requirements: Clear Guardian 2 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Creinu (Trust Lost) Team rules: Minimum & Maximum dice roll is 6; Deck Shuffle is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Morgue Attack 1 Guardian 3 takes place on the Ravum Aedes Sacra map in a 10x10 grid. Creinu (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight northeast of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southwest. Upon completing this quest, the tier 15 level quests will end and the tier 16 Morgue Attack series will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 15 quests, Tough Partner and Truth Seeker 3 (if following the Homework subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: ...... ...... Mmmm. Finding the Arkz at that temple area was a major surprise! There's got to be a leak somewhere. Someone must be handing over our top-secret info to the Arkz. If I can fish the guy out, I could earn the Principal's seat! Gah hah hah! Well, anyway, I think there still might be some secrets left in that white temple. Maybe there's a hidden corridor leading to the Great Shadow... Hey, you never know, okay? So let's try another search! I want you to go turn Ravum Aedes Sacra upside down! ...... The quest Guardian 3 has been added. Pentaglass: I think there still might be some secrets left in that white temple. Hey, you never know, okay? So let's try another search! I want you to go turn Ravum Aedes Sacra upside down! Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. We have another request to escort a team into Ravum Aedes Sacra. Rumor has it that the temple was left behind by an ancient people. What in the world could that ancient race have needed those weapons for, I wonder? ...NAME, do you believe that rumor? You know the one I mean. That "something" awoke and caused that explosion, the one that destroyed Pioneer 1... ...... You remember how there was a rumor about a second explosion a little while after the first one, right? I was still a child back then, but I remember it. There wasn't that much damage, though. A few people lost their mags, but that was about it. Everyone forgot about it pretty quickly. ...Except that the number of creatures on Ragol started to dwindle. You don't think that was really related, do you... ...... No. Forget about it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about stuff unrelated to your mission. Anyway, go to Ravum Aedes Sacra and keep the research team safe. I hope you find out more about that ancient weapon... Anyway, go to Ravum Aedes Sacra and keep the research team safe. I hope you find out more about that ancient weapon... Sil'fer: Are the ruin excavations getting anywhere? I hope they manage to obtain some answers for the ruins mystery... I'm also wondering why the Arkz were there. There hasn't been any more weapons since the first time I was there... Was that the last one, you think? It's all so mysterious. Well, riddles were made to be figured out, I guess. I mean, there's only one real truth, after all. Keep on plugging at it, and you can figure out anything eventually. Until that day comes, We'll just have to keep on guessing at what's going on. ...Speaking of which, Ino'lis has been acting a little weird lately. It's like she's brooding over something... I talked to her a little, but she didn't respond to me very much. Have you heard anything about her or from her, NAME? Ino'lis: Kranz hasn't been paying attention to anyone except Kylria lately. Before, he told me that I was so important to him... Now, all he cares about is Kylria... I know she's loving it, too. I can see her dart her eyes at me, that stupid girl. Taking another girl's man like that... I'm gonna get her! What should I do, though...? Kranz used to help me out all the time back when we were young. He may not look it, but he has a very strong sense of justice. He couldn't bear to see me just sit there and cry... And now someone's taken that man away from me... I don't know what's going on anymore... What should I do? I want to be with Kranz. I don't want to be away from him. Please, Commander. I don't know what's going to happen... What should I do to get him to look at me? How can I get him to... ...... I have to get his attention somehow... ...!! Hmm, now THAT ought to work... Teifu: Lady Viviana!!! NAME! Oh, this is terrible! Just terrible! She went into Lupus Silva all by herself... ...and still hasn't come back yet! The mere thought of something happening to Lady Viviana is enough to make me weak at the knees... Miss Stella cheerfully agreed to help me search for her, so we went into the forest together... But Miss Stella ended up in a battle with the Arkz herself! Ahhh, now I've even caused misfortune to Miss Stella! Oh my! What on earth can I do now...? ...... Argh! Arrgh! Arrrrrgh!! All right, I understand... That's the only thing I can do... NAME! I've made up my mind! I, the humble Teifu, will bring Lady Viviana back from the forest! Please, deploy me to Lupus Silva! ...... The quest Tough Partner has been added. Teifu: I was the sole reason why Lady Viviana went to Lupus Silva by herself. If I had not gone so far in my actions, she would not have gotten so angry at me. If only I had let her hang me from a pole as always... ...... I heard Lady Viviana was going down to Ragol, so I... I freed myself from the rope she hung me with... ...and I chased after her. I must have hurt her pride terribly, freeing myself from her bonds like that... Lady Viviana stubbornly insisted on going by herself, and she tied me down more tightly than ever before to keep me immobile. That, I'm afraid, is the whole story. All of it was my own fault... I must leave immediately! It is the only thing I can do! Please! I beg of you, Commander! Please deploy me to Lupus Silva! Lady Viviana!! *sniff* Guykild: BZZZT... BZZAAH! BZZAAH! ...... BZZZZZZZT! ...... Picked up Bonus Card "MC Guard"! Guykild: BZZZT... Robot: BEEP! Master Guykild told me to go buy a card. He didn't tell me why. I heard you could earn some Meseta participating in the tournaments. BEEP! But I don't have any money at all, so I just gave him a card I picked up off the street earlier. I heard they sell cards over at Pinz's Shop. BEEP! But there isn't one around here... ...This was such a futile mission. BEEP! ...It all seems so futile. BEEP! We're all machines. We just look a little different... Why can't we get along together? It's futile. BEEP! Glustar: Whew... That Stella just doesn't know when to let up. Huh? Oh, hey, boss. Mmm? What's up with Stella? Oh, don't worry. It's nothing big. We just had a little squabble. She didn't want me going out on any missions anymore. She's still all worked up over the little mistake I made a while back. ...... Well... of course, her gentleness is what makes her so cute, but... You know her story...? She was taken in by a facility as an orphan. Well... more like she was thrown out, actually. She's a defective battle humanoid. She'll never be fully functional. Plus, this facility was a pretty awful place. There, she was not treated very well. It'd be weird if you didn't go a little nuts in there. Still, there was one decent guy in that whole place. That was her teacher. She really looked up to that teacher. And now... She's made it this far. Even though she's a defective humanoid. I played around a lot before I met her. I went through money like water... ...But after meeting Stella, I found something that I wanted to achieve... a goal... Yep. I still want to do it now, even. But first, I need Meseta. If I have Meseta, then I can do anything... ...and I'll do anything to get the money. Even if she stops me... Quest dialogue ---- Creinu: Are you an escort? Are you OK all by yourself? Post-quest dialogue ---- With this, we can now form a hypothesis! We believe these ruins served as a storage and "hibernation" area for the guardians. This guardian is only one of many mass-produced weapons created to seal away an ancient threat. It must've mistaken us for an old enemy, but it looks like only this one managed to reactivate itself. At any rate, thanks again! Researcher Lagnet Category:Hunters story quests